Summary/Abstract: Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core Key to any successful biomedical research endeavor is a collaborative effort between clinical scientists, bench scientists, and quantitative scientists. The identification of effective treatments for Merkel cell carcinoma will necessitate a robust understanding of the relationships with and interactions between clinical outcomes and the immune system, the MCPyV virus, genetics, and the effect proposed interventions have on the disease entity being studied. With advancing technologies, augmentation of traditional biostatistical methods and research with high-throughput data and associated techniques is a critical component in the achievement of this understanding. Our scientific projects will require and utilize a variety of assays, including high-throughput and multiparametric technologies, along with cutting-edge computational tools and modeling strategies that can be used to analyze and integrate heterogeneous datasets and/or predict responses. Consequently, large- data management and computational analysis will be an integral part of this research program. The efficient design of clinical trials is also an important component in taking any intervention from bench to bedside. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core will serve as the quantitative piece of this collaboration by providing experimental and clinical trial design as well as analysis and interpretation of data from all experiments and clinical trials that are conducted in the program project grant. The Core will be organized around the three aims outlined below. Further details on the quantitative/statistical plan associated with each aim of each project can be found below in the Research Plan and in the Research Methods in respective projects.